Sunset and Potato
by Sangha
Summary: Seharusnya hari itu Sasha bersantai sambil mengunyah kentang ditemani matahari terbenam seperti biasa, namun semua berubah saat Levi tak sengaja datang.


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

Terhitung hari keenam bagi Sasha mencuri persediaan kentang rebus di dapur dan melarikan diri ke sebuah bukit yang pernah Christa tunjukkan padanya.

Rumput disana hijau, sama seperti rumput di tempat Sasha lahir. Lalu ia akan duduk santai sembari melahap hasil jarahannya dan memandangi matahari. Sama seperti di tempat Sasha lahir.

Tapi Sasha sendirian, _tidak sama seperti di tempat Sasha lahir._

Uap tanda panas tak menghalanginya meraup kentang dengan sekali telan. Pahitnya sampai tenggorokan, bersamaan dengan ia menelan segala dukanya. Bagaimana _titan-titan_ sialan melintas tanpa beban, bagaimana teman-temannya mati di depan mata, bagaimana ia yang tak mampu melakukan apapun—

—_glup._

Sasha bukan seorang yang suka membunuh, walau itu _titan_ sekali pun. Di tempat kelahirannya dia tidak diajari seperti itu. Namun disini bukan tempat kelahirannya (bisa jadi tempat kematiannya).

Gadis itu baru akan memakan kentang ketiganya saat bunyi _3D Maneuver Gear_ tertangkap indera pendengaran, persis pada pohon didekatnya duduk. Sasha panik bukan main, merasa was-was pada siapapun manusia yang akan memergokinya setelah enam hari lolos tanpa halangan.

Tapi wajah datar itu bukanlah seperti yang ia perkirakan.

"Ka-Kapten Levi!" —refleks memberi hormat.

Yang bersangkutan menaikkan alis, jelas heran. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Gugup Sasha bertambah berkali-kali lipat. "_Seandainya Connie yang menemukanku,"_ bergema terus tanpa jawaban.

"Me-memakan kentang, _sir_!" jujur adalah pilihan terbaik bila berhadapan dengan Levi, Sasha belajar dari ahlinya—Eren.

Levi memandangnya hampa, dan Sasha tidak mengeri kenapa. Tapi Kapten tidak marah, lalu apa?

"Kapten… anda mau kentang?" Sasha sangsi Levi mau menerima kentang darinya.

Sang Kapten tidak menjawab, membiarkan tangan Sasha menggantung di udara. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dan duduk satu meter disamping Sasha, lalu menyambar kentangnya dalam diam.

Sasha pasti mimpi.

"Terimakasih."

"A-ah, iya." Dengan takut-takut Sasha duduk kembali. Kentang terabaikan, mata menatap mentari namun fokus melanglang buana.

"Kapten… kenapa anda bisa ada disini?"

Levi menggenggam kentangnya seperti menggenggam kaca yang pecah bila jatuh. Jemarinya merasakan tekstur kentang yang masih hangat. Pandangan Levi terlihat jauh, lebih jauh dari langit—bagi Sasha.

"Berkeliling." Levi seperti enggan bercakap, "Kau seharusnya tidak disini."

Sasha mendadak mengerti bahwa Levi butuh penjelasan.

Dan jujur adalah pilihan terbaik bila berhadapan dengan Levi. _Diulang._

"Sa-saya suka melihat matahari terbenam. Disini setidaknya tembok yang menghalangi tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Kau belum menjelaskan bagian pentingnya."

"Oh!" mata Sasha membulat, ragu antara mengaku atau tidak. Mengaku berarti tak ada kentang. Tak ada kentang berarti tak ada Sasha. Selamat tinggal matahari terbenam.

"A-aku… mencuri kentang, Kapten…" pada dasarnya Sasha tidak pandai berbohong.

"Ho," Levi menatapnya, Sasha tak berani mendongak.

"Pencuri kecil, berani sekali kau mengaku."

Kentang dalam genggaman ia remas hingga hancur, gadis kuncir kuda menggigil ketakutan (takut kentangnya yang lain diapa-apakan).

"Ma-maaf."

"Karena keberanianmu, aku akan tutup mulut."

"Eh?"

Levi menatapnya datar, kemudian mengalihkan pandang sambil mengelap tangan bekas kentang rebus Sasha yang berakhir mengenaskan.

"Mataharinya sudah terbenam."

Sasha melihat matahari yang ia puja mulai turun meninggalkannya bersama udara pekat malam. "Ya," dan entah mengapa Sasha merasa sedikit senang ada Levi disini.

"_Trainee 104_. Namamu?"

"Sasha Braus, _sir_."

"Sering kemari?"

"Enam hari terakhir, _sir_. Mataharinya terlalu mempesona."

"Ya," Levi memejamkan mata, "Ia sendirian, tapi bersinar begitu terang."

Sasha tertegun.

"…Ya,"

Bias senja berlabuh pada keduanya. Sasha kembali memakan kentangnya, menahan tangis. Berharap mampu menjadi matahari yang walau sendiri, ia bisa memberi kekuatan bagi orang lain.

Tapi yang dipikirkannya hanya kentang. Masuk ke _Recon Corps_ pun dengan iming-iming kentang dari Connie. Sasha merasa tidak berguna.

"Aku pernah mengenal seseorang yang mirip denganmu."

Kunyahan Sasha terhenti, merasa ajaib ada orang yang satu spesies dengannya.

"Siapa, Kapten?"

"Dia gugur di medan perang."

Seketika Sasha menyesal telah bertanya.

"Dia ekspresif, juga bodoh."

Andai saja bukan Levi yang sedang bicara padanya, Sasha pasti sudah meraung kencang dan mengatakan _"Jahat! Jahat!"_ berulang-ulang.

"Tapi jika menyangkut makanan, dia bisa jadi sangat bersemangat sepertimu."

"Apakah dia suka kentang?"

Sasha bersumpah kalau dia barusan mendengar kekehan seorang Levi.

"Mungkin."

Di kejauhan, dibawah kaki-kaki mereka lentera mulai dinyalakan. Titik-titik api merambat hingga menerangi setiap rumah dan jalan. Diatas sana titik api yang lain tak kehilangan keagungan.

"A-_ano_… Kapten, apakah anda dekat dengannya?"

Kapten Levi bergeming. Sasha memakan kentang terakhirnya yang telah dingin.

"Dia rekanku. Isabel."

Sasha mulai bertanya-tanya apakah gadis Isabel itu orang yang penting bagi Levi—jarang-jarang prajurit terkuat umat manusia mengungkit tentang seorang gadis.

Kentang sudah tinggal dengan aman dalam perut Sasha. Biasanya saat kentang habis, Sasha akan langsung kembali dengan cepat melebihi cepatnya kecurigaan menyebar.

Tapi Levi ada disini.

"Kapten, anda pernah mendengar cerita tentang orang yang meninggal akan menjadi bintang?"

Levi mengernyit, "Cerita dari desamu?"

"Ya!" mata Sasha berbinar melebihi kerlip bintang, "Ada banyak sekali orang yang meninggal, tetapi mereka tidak pergi. Ibu selalu bilang kalau mereka ada jauh disana, menatap kita dengan senyuman, makanya mereka berkerlap-kerlip."

Mendengus, "Itu yang ibumu katakan?"

Dan anggukan semangat dari Sasha membuyarkan keinginan Levi untuk memberitahu gadis itu bahwa baginya, bintang mungkin tak lebih dari sekedar benda tak bernyawa yang bercahaya.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau itu hanya kata-kata penghibur untukku saat kakek pergi."

"Dan kau percaya."

Angin berhembus hingga rambutnya bergoyang. Sasha merapatkan diri, kedinginan.

"Dengan begitu saya bisa selalu mengingat mereka, _sir_."

Sasha tertiba ingat dengan tema-temannya yang masih bisa tertawa bersamanya. Suatu saat mereka juga pasti akan pergi. Pertanyaannya adalah, yang lebih dulu pergi itu mereka ataukah dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ada urutan bagi kelahiran tapi kematian bisa datang kapanpun.

"Sebenarnya mereka tidak mati."

Sasha melihat mata tajam Levi menyipit, seperti mengenang sesuatu, "Selama kau mengingatnya, mereka tetap hidup dalam hatimu. Memberimu semangat yang mereka tinggalkan, hingga kau mampu melangkah maju. Di dunia ini tidak ada kematian yang sia-sia."

Sekejap Sasha menyadari betapa Kapten Levi mungkin menanggung perih yang lebih dalam dari yang ia rasakan sekarang. Levi sudah lebih dulu bergabung dengan Recon Corps, sudah lebih dulu melihat dan melawan titan, dan sudah lebih dulu melihat teman-temannya mati di depan mata.

Sasha benar-benar menangis. Levi mengacuhkannya.

"Braus, menurutmu yang mana kakekmu?"

Sasha berusaha untuk—setidaknya terlihat—tegar, "I-itu, _sir_," telunjuknya bergetar menunjuk bintang di sebelah utara, "Kata ibu kakek selalu disana mengawasiku. Me-memang benar jika bintang itu tetap disana sejak ibu menunjukkannya."

Diatas sana bintang-bintang tertawa.

"_Sir…," _ada ragu terselip, "Menurut anda… yang mana Isabel-_san_?"

Sekali lagi Levi memandang begitu jauh hingga Sasha mengira Kapten tengah melamun.

"Entahlah," Levi memandangnya, "Menurutmu yang mana?"

Sasha memandangi ribuan kerlip diatas, begitu takjub mengapa langit bisa begitu indah padahal sangat sederhana. Kemudian ia menunjuk satu bintang yang membuat Levi tersenyum tipis.

"Ho, tepat disamping kakekmu?"

Sasha mengangguk. "Ma-maafkan pilihan saya, _sir_."

Hening sejenak sebelum kemudian Levi bangkit dari duduknya, "Menurutmu mereka sedang apa?"

"Eh?" Sasha memandang Kapten yang juga menatapnya.

"Um… _ano_, mengobrol, mungkin?"

Sorot mata Levi begitu tajam tapi juga sejuk disaat yang bersamaan. Malam mengaburkan pandangan Sasha pada sosok sang kapten, namun kini ia tahu, bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak menyesal telah memilih _Recon Corps_.

"Pendapat yang menarik. Kembalilah sebelum ada yang mencarimu."

_Maneuver Gear_ tertancap pada pohon yang sama.

"S-_sir_!" Sasha berdiri dengan terburu-buru lalu memberi hormat, "Terimakasih!"

"Hm." Atensi Levi berlabuh pada bintang kakek Sasha dan Isabel, "Mungkin besok aku akan kembali."

Dengan itu Levi melesat cepat kemudian menghilang diantara pepohonan, meninggalkan seorang lagi yang tengah menganga tak percaya.

"_Yes_, _sir_!"

Sasha mulai bertanya-tanya apakah besok ia harus membawa lebih banyak kentang atau tidak.

.

**Finite**


End file.
